Magna Defender
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: Blaze and Shino met in unusual way, but even then they had to relies on each other to survive. However, when they become trapped in SAO, can they make a difference? And will they survive the Swordland or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Blaze sighed as his father led him to the under cellar of the house he lived in, his left check bearing the scar from being hit for making too much racket. "So, you got me something?" he asked curiously.

His father smiled, though it was a rather creepy one. "Yes... but if you tell anyone, I will kill you and her, understand?"

Blaze nodded, pushing down his feelings of fury. "Yes dad, I understand. Entering the damp room which was lightly lit by the sky lamp, his father smiled. "Well, what do you think of her?"

Blaze had to stifle a gag. _Good job idiot! You tell mom you want a girl friend and dad just kidnaps some poor girl off the streets and cages her up._ "She's cute." he replied, managing to hide his disdain well.

"Well, me an mom are going to have an overnight date. I trust you know the combination, right?" Blaze nodded, watching as his father left the room. He glanced at the cage before unlocking it with a key.

"Don... don't hurt me... please..." she whimpered.

Blaze sighed. "I'm not my father," he promised gently, before noticing a rather nasty scratch on her cheek. "Wait here," He whispered, before leaving the room and grabbing some treatment items. "Please allow me to treat your injuries," he asked gently when he returned.

She shuttered. "I... well I have a scratch on my back and leg... I'm probably going to need a change of clothes," she then gazed up, her face holding fear. Blaze nodded again, before rushing to his room and getting out a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt which would fit her. He then came back in. "You'll need to get undressed before I can properly treat the scratch on your back," he informed her.

As she did so, Blaze folded her clothes gently before putting them on the table. "Your stocking is ruined beyond repair but maybe mom can wash your shirt and skirt. We'll have to find a solution about future clothes, though." _Unless I can find a way to get her out for both of us. She's safe for now, so there is no rush unless father gets violent._

She seemed a bit taken back by this, but he just wordlessly began treating her injuries, ignoring the tiny squeaks of pain she let out. Only when she was done did she hand her the clothes he'd gotten for her.

"Hm... they fit well." he remarked, before grabbing two chairs, indicating she should sit in one. However, at this point she seemed to gain some of her former gusto, "No... no no no, get me out of here," she cried. Blaze sighed before realizing he owed her an explanation. "Listen, see this cut on my cheek?" he asked and she nodded. "Father's abusive to me. I've tried to tell on him, but he deceived them into thinking I had a kind of mental disorder. As a result, he can abuse me in almost anyway he likes." Blaze then paused to let that sink in for a moment.

"So how about I propose a deal. I want out. It's obvious you want out. So what we need to do is play father's game until we know it's safe for us to come out. Otherwise, we may not be able to make it out."

"Couldn't we get out now?" she asked. He shook his head. "He locks the doors so even I can't get out of the house. And since he inspects my room, I can't really make a way for us to climb out of the upper windows. The lower ones are locked."

"Oh... okay then." She looked on the verge of tears, and Blaze couldn't help but sympathize with her. He simply gazed at her gently. "Look, I'm going to get you out. Just hang on a week, okay?"

She nodded. "I... I'll try," she whispered. She then yawned.

"Do you want some privacy" Blaze asked, but she shook her head. I... I'd rather not be alone right now," she admitted.

"Okay, can't say I'd blame you," he considerate, before making the bed in her cage. "I'll be right here should you need me." he added.

Only when his father came home did he wake her up. "I have to go to bed now. Father will bring you some food, alright?" Only when she nodded did he placed the chain around her foot. "Hate doing this, but father will kill us if we don't." He then bowed slightly before taking his leave.

Shino let out a small sigh, scrunching her legs together and tugging at the chain experimentally. _Can... can... can I trust him?_ She asked herself, before the robber handed her a plate and water bottle. "I'll collect it in about thirty minuets.

She managed to thank him before eating, though the food was bland. She had some cheese, bread, a hot dog, and a pickle. Not much, but it was enough to quell her hunger. She ate ravenously, before gulping down her water. She then slipped the plate and water bottle through the bars and waited.

To her surprise, it was not the robber who came in but that son of his. "Father granted me an hour to spend with out," he replied before sitting down.

 _What can I say? What should I say?_ Shino's ten year old mind was not meant for this, then again no one was. She decided to play it safe. "I could use some company," she replied, before sighing. As he sat down, she realized something. "May I ask a question?"

"As long as it doesn't involve escape or my dad, yeah." he allowed.

"I... I didn't get your name." She managed.

"Blaze." He then sighed. "I need to know yours now."

"Shino."

"Asada?"

Shino glanced at him in surprise. "How's you know?"

"Amber alert. Would have, but can't."

 _Wait... there's an amber alert for me? And what had he meant by would have but can't?_ Only then did it dawn on her. _Of course! He'd be calling me in the moment his father left except the legal system failed him! But shouldn't his father be on the hot list by now?_ She was about to ask but then remembered he had specifically asked her not to talk about him.

"So... what exactly do you expect of me?" She asked.

He glanced at her warily. "It'd be best to ask if you can ask a question before asking it," he whispered hurriedly. "Just in case he's," He cut of for a brief second. "But I'd expect you to be my friend, for one thing."

"If I may ask?" she began, continuing at his nod, "Do you mean friend friend, or girl friend?"

"Between you and me... friend. In front of grandfather, it'd be best to act as girl friend." He paused before continuing. "There is one thing I'd like you to promise me."

"Which is?" Shino asked.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to continue being your friend once we escape."

Shino nodded eagerly. "Certainly," she replied before stifling a yawn.

Blaze gave her a friendly smile. "You should rest." he continued, before carrying her plate and water bottle out. As she laid down, closing her amber eyes, she let out a sigh of relief. _I don't know why, but this Blaze... I think I can trust him,_ she told herself, before falling into the ravages of sleep.

Blaze began to appoach his father. "I have a breif question," He began tenitivly.

"Yes, what is it son?" He asked, counting the money.

"Well, what's going to happen to the girl while we are away on the trip?"

"Simple. Nobuyukki will care for her."

Blaze felt a sudden wave of fear spread through him. He know what kind of man Nobuyukki was. "Thank you father. I'm glad she won't be alone next weak." He then walked to his room, and laid down for the night. _Two days to plan an escape, which means we must escape tomorrow. But how?_

By the next morning, he knew what he wanted to do. It was risky, but he had no choice. He took his pocket knife and went into his father's room. Seeing his father working on the computer, he suddenly charged, catching his father unawares. Smiling gently, he managed to take the larger man down, slicing his neck with the blade while holding his mouth to prevent any sound from going out. He then placed the knife gently in his father's hand, his papa glitching it in pain, before falling down to the ground.

 _Call me mental, I don't care. Now to get Shino out of here,_ he thought, going onto phase two. Since his mother was out grocery shopping, and wouldn't be back for a few hours, he had time. He grabbed the disable key, and the key to her door and chain, before running down to the basement, unlocking it in a hurry. "We're getting out of here," he informed her simply.

Shino let out a gasp in surprise. "Isn't it too early?" She asked suddenly. Blaze let out a nod. "Yes, but Noboyukki is coming to watch over you tomorrow... and... and..." He couldn't continue. "Okay, I hope you have a plan," she whispered.

 _What was Nobuyukki going to do with me?_ She thought as she undid her chain, before taking her hand. "Can you run?" He asked.

"Yes, let's just get going." Blaze nodded and continued onward, Shino following quickly. Once she saw his plan, she glanced questioningly at him. "Is this... wise?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"It's all we have," He replied sadly. "We're out of time." Shino got frightened at this, but simply shrugged it off. Once he opened the door, he bolted, motioning for her to follow.

Unannounced to him, the bank robber began to stir, making an awful gurgling sound. _The pain... what happened,_ He asked, before realizing he was holding onto the knife. He frowned, realizing he was dying, and that either his own son or the girl must have jumped him. _Well, let's see how he likes this!_ He thought, before grabbing some thermite and attempting to light it. However, the explosive failed to ignite, and he died holding the thermite in his hands.

By the time Shino and Blaze had made it to the police station, she was getting tired. "Well, we made it," she replied breathlessly.

Blaze flashed her a smile. "Let's go in," he replied simply, holding the door for her. Returning the smile, she held the door for him, and the two went up to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I..." The clerk began, before gasping. "Where did you find her?" He demanded, glancing at Blaze.

Instead of answering right away, Blaze simply let out a sigh. "If you'd believed me when I first reported father, then neither the bank incident nor the kidnapping," he finally replied before slumping down in a nearby seat, collapsing from tiredness.

"His father was the one who robbed the bank, and kidnapped me. Blaze here helped me escape, who knows where I'd be today if it where not for him," She added quietly.

The officer nodded. "Alright, so we just have to arrest his father and..."

Blaze woke up just then. "Mother was in on it as well." He replied. The officer glanced at him. Are you sure?"

When Blaze nodded, Shino felt a strong feeling of sorrow pierce her heart. "Poor Blaze," she whispered, trying to imagine what he must be going through. "So what's going to happen to him?" she asked.

The officer, who's name was mark, let out a sigh. "Well, most likely he'd be put in foster care, but I've been looking for a child for me and my wife for a while now. I'll see if I can adopt him." He informed her."

Shino nodded. "Can you help us stay in contact?" she requested.

Mark nodded. "Certainly." He then glanced at Shino. "There's something you should know... your grandfather has custody of you."

"He killed my mom, didn;t he?" Shino asked, sobbing lightly as he nodded. "I'm sorry," he added gently. Blaze woke up and wrapped himself gently around her, letting her cry into his chest.

 **One week later:**

Blaze and Shino where in the meeting office, waiting to hear the report on the case. Thankfully, they had been allowed to remain friends, and Mark had been given fully custody of Blaze, so it seemed as though everything would end well.

"To be honest I'm a bit nervous," Shino whispered. Blaze nodded, curious. "Anyone would be," he whispered back. _I just hope they don't discover it was me who killed my father,_ he added. Although he did feel bad about it, he didn't seem to go through any visible depression. Sure, there was depression, after all he just killed a man for cripes sake, but he was good at hiding it. Usually involving some sort of studying, old computer strategy or simulation game. Basically, he was using distraction to deal with coping. He'd also be seeing Shino every Saturday and during most school days, which helped him a lot.

"Thank you for coming," a PI by the name of Rega remarked, sitting down. "I'll make this brief. When we found Blaze's father, he had a stab wound in the neck, and some powdery substance we later identified as anthrax, though it was marked in a container labeled Thermite.

"So he tried to burn down the house?" Blaze asked, shocked.

The PI nodded. We've also found ample evidence against your father and mother regarding Shino's kidnapping and the abuses you suffered. As for your father's other crimes, we've linked him to at least twelve bank robbery, and more seem to be on the way."

"Also, we've discovered something else. Apparently, a guy by the name of Sugou Noboyukki was going to watch over Shino while Blaze and his parents where on vacation. After furthering investigation, he's also been arrested.

"And what of my mental condition?" Blaze asked.

"Stricken from the record. No one will ever know you where suspected of being mentally ill."

Blaze smiled and waited through the rest of the hearing, eager to get on with his life. Little did he know this would not be the last life or death situation he and Shino would be through together.

 **I'd like to thank all of you who have read this story, and encourage you to leave a review if you notice a spelling error, or if you have something to say. (Irregardless if it's a simple good job, a piece of advice, or an inconsistency.) Reviews are helpful, as they not only give me encouragement, but also show me where my weakness lie. Also, if you like this story or are interested in reading the next chapter, feel free to favorite and follow, if you'd like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I'd like to thank all those who've read this story so far, and a special thanks to my guest reviewer. Secondly, here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

"Today is the day," he whispered, chuckling as he observed the time. "Now I'll get to see what this world Shino keeps raving on is all about."

 _My gosh, has it really been about five years?_ Five years ago, Blaze had helped his best friend escape from his former father's imprisonment, and every since then they had been good friends. Albeit over the last two months they had gotten together as a couple.

So much had happened during those precious five years. Both of them had wanted to inter the police force, though while Shino wanted to become a regular patrol officer, Blaze opted to go into something a tad more demanding.

Swat.

Aside from a few other things, their lives where normal. And he hoped it would stay that way. Unfortunately, he was about to be proven wrong.

Putting on the Nervegear, he smiled and shouted those two words.

"Link Start!"

Character creation was a simple affair, as he just changed his hair from brown to black and his blue eyes to green. He then placed in his name, Magna Defender, after his fictional role model. "I just hope I can live up to the name," he added softly as he hit the accept icon and entered the game. Little did he know how many lives would depend on it.

He managed to find Shino, or rather, Sinon, sitting on a bench by the Overclock inn. "So this is Sword Art Online?" He managed to get out.

"Yeah." she rose up, before tipping her head. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No... it's just you look nice," He managed.

Sinon glanced at her skirt and shirt combination. It was simple really, a mid sleeve light brown shirt and leather mini-skirt, with brown boots. Her hair was waist length and brown instead of it's usual short black hair. "You really think I look good?" she asked.

Blaze nodded. "Course you look good IRL, but I think this suits you." He then blushed.

"You're thinking of something dirty, aren't you?" she accused, though there was a light sparkle in her eyes, as if she trusted he wasn't.

"I just never really see you in short sleeves often."

Sinon huffed teasingly. "I could say the same bout you, but you have a bit of an excuse." She then smiled at him gently. "Well, I guess if you like seeing me in short sleeves, then..." However blaze had gently grasped her hand.

"Now hold on, I never said you never wore short sleeves nor that I preferred that to your long sleeve clothes. Maybe it's because we've started dating two months ago, but it's just... a bit refreshing." He then gazed at her gentle. "Don't change your wardrobe just because I say you look good in short sleeves, you look good in your normal attire as well."

Sinon smiled at him. "Thanks Blaze," she whispered. "All the same, I've been thinking about trying some short sleeve styles for a while now. When the weather's warm that is."

Blaze let out a laugh. "Well, it's good to try on new things." He then gazed around. "Can you keep calling me Blaze in game, though? My username is kinda long.

Sinon glared at him with narrowed eyes. "Magna Defender?" She asked, her voice filled with starkness.

"Ho... How'd you know?" Blaze stammered.

"Because you're always going on and on about him!" She exclaimed softly, crossing her hands. "And to make it worse, that's only one of five power ranger seasons you even like."

"So?"

"I don't see you fan-boying over any other of the characters."

Blaze had to admit she did have a point. "So what now?"

"Simple, we grind," she smiled. "But we need to buy a starting weapon."

Blaze grunted in agreement, allowing her to drag him over to the weapon stalls. He quickly bought himself a wooden pole-staff.

"Seriously?" she asked, buying herself a two handed ax.

 _I could say the same for you lady!_ Blaze thought, but just shrugged.

"You chose it because you want to be on a swat team, didn't you?" Sinon accused, scrutinizing him through narrowed eyes.

Blaze nodded. "Yep!" You know it." However Sinon just shook her head. "Idiot," she whispered, but then gave him a slight smile to let him know she was teasing.

Blaze soon found himself girding alongside Sinon. Getting a close look at her ax, he realized just how simplistic these weapons where. His was basically just a wooden stick for crying out loud. Sinon's wasn't much different, except hers had a small dual ax blade at the top, not really much better than carving a foot long pocket knife into the stem. He suspected that since she didn't have as much upper body strength as a seasoned player, or a well toned man, she'd gone with the lighter version of the two handed ax.

 _At least it doesn't look like it'd hurt just to use it, like those one handed ax blades._ He shivered, remembering how they had a small wooden handle with a completely flat blade, save for the cutting edge of the blade. And by flat, he meant less than a centimeter.

He smiled as he killed his sixth boar for the day, before noticing something. "Hey, is it normal for a mob to drop nothing but cor?" he asked.

Sinon just glared a moment before her gaze softened, remembering that he mostly played strategy games live civilization and total war over MMOs. "Yeah, sometimes you'll get something, but it all depends. If you take on dropping as your support skill, then you can triple the drop rate of common items. Taking on omega dropping does a twice increase on rare drops." she explained before going back to killing mobs.

Blaze let out a sigh as he continued his onslaught, smiling briefly when he got a boar's pelt. As the sun was setting, he decided to ask another question.

"How does leveling work in game?"

Sinon smiled, breaking away from the spawn point. "Well, for every seven levels you get a new sword skill and a support skill. You can take on any skill you wish, but you need to think carefully, as you can't take back a skill once you chose it."

Blaze nodded so she continued. "You know how to level up your character, but you have three core stats. Strength, agility, and durability. Strength gives you an increase in, well, strength, but also increases your carrying weight. Items such as most armors and weapons require a certain level of strength. Agility focuses on speed, accuracy, and evasiveness. Finally, Durability covers your base defense, HP, and, well, basic durability. When you level up. You get three points to chose on what skills you want to increase. However at every twenty levels, you get three points to every skill automatically."

Blaze believed he had gotten the jest of it, but as he was about to thank her he began to glow white. Opening his eyes, he noticed he was in the starter city.

Shino seemed to appear right next to Blaze, one glance told her where she was. "What's going on Blaze?" she asked, but to her dismay he simply shrugged. _Of course he doesn't know! I'm the beta tester here and I should know!_

However, before she could say anything else, the sky began to fill up with hexagons, before forming into blood. She glitched onto Blaze, shutting her eyes tightly until he began to stroke her hair gently.

He glanced up as a voice began speaking. "Hi, I am..." she tried to listen intently, but the more he continued speaking, the more she began to tune him out. It wasn't until Blaze informed her about the gift when she seemed to come back to the ground world. She took out the present and gaped as she saw her reflection in the mirror.

Within half a second random flashes of light began to surround her, causing her to shut her eyes in fright. When she opened them, she saw a reflection of herself, her two strands of black hair tied with a small white ribbon, along with her brown eyes.

She glanced up noticing that Blaze had his familiar brown hair and blue eyes. "We've been changed to how we look IRL!" She shouted. Blaze just gave her a small hug, which calmed her down.

"You may be wondering why I creator of sword art online, have done this. The answer is simple, my goal was to create a world of my own control. Now, I have achieved that goal." Sinon could do nothing except watch as he disappeared from everyone sight. She let out a gasp as Blaze quickly pulled her into an Inn.

"Okay, we need to decide sleeping arrangements. Shino nodded. "But we'd only have enough Cor for a large one bed room right now," she added, noting the price of a hotel.

"Okay then. Wait, where they that expensive in the Beta?" he whispered.

"No, they where not." _Then again, back in the beta they simply provided a small xp and drop rate bonus. Now are health depends on them,_ she realized. "Hey, don't worry, We've been friends for five years now. I trust you," she added.

Blaze let out a sigh. "I know, and I trust you too. I... I just didn't think we'd have to sleep together for... for a while."

"For a while?" she asked, confused. _He's considered sleeping with me? Creepy,_ she thought, slightly wearied out.

Blaze shook his head. "Not that I had any ideas, mind you. But if we decided to remain in our relationship, and I had the feeling we would, that would eventually become a concern. Truth be told, I had hoped we wouldn't have to discussion until we where more comfortable with the concept, probably about two or three years, full time."

"But you'd be comfortable with naps sooner?" Sinon guessed, relief filling her voice.

Nodding once again, Blaze simply sent her the cor needed to pay half the expenses. "Eventually, but probably not for close to a year or so."

 _He's willing to wait over a year?_ She stammered, before shaking his head. "So you wanted to take it slow?" She mused, paying the inn keeper for a week. She found herself a bit exasperated when he shrugged.

"Well, as far as naps went, I would have been okay with it sooner, if you where the one who asked for the nap. Even then, I'd have gauged closely by what your actions and reactions where and by how far we where in our relationship."

"Okay okay. You sound like a logic robot just now," She wined before smirking at him. "But seriously, given our situation, I'd rather share the bed." _I don't think I could even manage to sleep tonight if I was alone,_ she added to herself.

Climbing into the bed, she was thankful their everyday clothes where relatively clean and comfortable, at least enough to wear to bed. As Blaze laid down, Sinon smiled at him. "Hey listen," she began.

"Yeah, Blaze asked, turning over to gaze at her.

"You don't have to be afraid of us finding out," she began, pulling to him and embracing him. "The truth is, we all know you did what you had to do, and none of us blame you." She then smiled at him. "At any rate, I'm here you you."

By the reaction in his eyes, she could tell Blaze felt relief. "Th.. thank you Sinon. I... I never wanted to kill my father, but at the time it was the..." He paused when she held a finger up to his lips."

"The only thing you could thing of, or do for that matter, if you wanted to get me out of there. I've read the investigation reports." She smiled at him before holding him tight. "Listen, we where ten, neither of us should have been put in that situation, but we where."

She knew he couldn't argue with this and neither could she. "Here, I know what will help," she replied, having roll over and beginning to massage his back.

"Thanks Shino, I needed that," he whispered.

"Anytime Blaze. Don't forget, sometimes I help grandmother at her shop during the summer." Sinon's grandmother ran a massage therapy clinic, and the heir of said clinic promised to hire Shino if her run to join the police didn't work out.

"I remember you telling me how much you enjoy the work," Blaze smiled.

"Yep! Aren't you lucky to have a professional masseuse as a girlfriend," She teased. What he said next brought a smile to her face.

"Even if you where not one, I'd still consider myself beyond blessed to have you as my girlfriend."

"Fl... flattery will get you know where." Sinon joked, but smiled. "Really though, I should considered myself to be the blessed one." she added.

After another ten minuets, Blaze let out a sigh.

"You have a question to ask?" She inquired, knowing what was on his mind.

"Maybe, didn't no weather it'd offend you more if I asked or not." He admitted.

Sinon chuckled a bit. "Always the cautious one I see." She then smiled at him. "No, I see what you're worried about. Someday, you can rub my back for me in return, but just now right now, okay?"

"Okay. Just wondering if I should have offered." Blaze began before yawning.

"I can understand that. Really though, even if it did offend me a bit, which it didn't, I'd have forgiven you." She then pulled a way for a bit.

"I just hope we don't have too... you know..." He shuddered. "I can still feel the guilt."

"Let's hope not. But we both know given human psychology, we just might have to." She then closed her eyes. "Either way, don't for you forgot I'm here for you, my precious Magna Defender."

"Heck of a name to live up too," Blaze admitted. "But I'll do everything can. Especially for you."

Sinon fell asleep with a smile on her face. "You'd better. I don't wanna have to kick your ass."

 **Alright, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. There are a few things I'd like to speak on.**

 **For starters, if Shino seems a bit OOC in compared to the anime, there is a reason for that. The biggest reason is because she never killed the bank robber herself, and so she didn't suffer the PTSD and stigma which came from it. You can see the effects of this deviation, while seeing remnants of her cannon personality at the same time. That doesn't mean this is the result of the bank robbery never happening, but rather the deviation of the result.**

 **Both Blaze and Shino are affected by the kidnapping, even if it isn't shown in this chapter. However, as time goes on in SAO, the effects of the kidnapping, and in Blaze's case, abuse, are going to manifest themselves, sometimes in rather ugly ways.**

 **Lastly, the relationship. Some may say that it's too soon to begin it, as far as the story goes. The big reason why is because when I get done reorganizing my BlazeXKsachi fic, I'm going to be having quite a large build up in that relation per chapter. (Say about 18K-30K plus worth of words alone. With that big of a project, followed by work on Legends of the Shadowclan guild, Leopon rising, my rewrite of The Quiet Life, and at least three more stories I'm beginning to work on, I figured on skipping a bit of the build-up to save time. Plus, unlike with Blaze and Ksachi, which has a lot of interesting things going on, Blaze and Shino have a relatively quiet life from a month after the kidnapping to the official start of SAO. It's really not worth writing much expect as filler.**

 **Their decision to share the bed comes mostly from necessity and trust, not from impulse. They've been friends for five years, and dated for two, not to mentioned Blaze rescued Shino when she was kidnapped, and conversely Shino in a way saved Blaze's life by providing evidence that said, yes, something was indeed going amiss in Blaze's household. As a result, it was easy for them to build trust, and in time, begin dating. It's a lot better than how Asuna and Kirito sleep together after... what... maybe a month or so of partying up together? I know hey knew each other beforehand, but it's not the same as five years of friendship and constant hanging out.**

 **Well, I hope that nips any questions in the bud. If you do have a question, suggestion, or see a mistake, let me know in the review. Don't forget to follow or even favorite this story if you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here! I do not own SAO!**

Blaze woke up to an odd yet pleasant sensation across his arm. Glancing to his right he noticed that in her sleep, Sinon had at some point began to hold his arm. He smiled gently, but decided against waking her up in case she had only got a few hours of sleep.

So instead he began to formulate a plan. They could try and tag team the game but with such a risk, he figured it would be best to find a guild he could join. Of course, just any guild would be catastrophic, but there might be one he could join.

The other issue with joining a guild is how he and Sinon would fit in. While he was fine with pulling his own weight, he wasn't too sure he wanted her to be put at unnecessary risk. It wasn't in so much as he didn't trust her skills and judgment as it was he needed to be able to trust the guilds. In so much he decided the best thing would be to grind at the moment before going any farther.

"Mmhmm" He glanced over as Sinon opened her eyes, before gasping and pushing herself back. "Oh my gosh Blaze I am so sorry!" She squeaked. Blaze just smiled at her. "Nothing to be sorry bout, we're in SAO now, remember?"

"In... In SAO! My... my grandfather is going to kill me over this!" She shouted, trying to find the log out button, only then remembering the gravity of the situation. "Oh... right... Kayaba locked us in the wretched game," she mumbled, blushing strongly in embarrassment. "Please kill me now," she half squeaked half whispered.

Blaze shook his head. "Not a chance." He informed her before hugging her gently to calm her down. "Look, it's going to be alright in the end. Yeah, it look bad now and not everyone is going to make it but if we play our cards right... we can make it."

Sinon held on to him tightly, drawing strength from his warmth. "Okay." she replied after a few moments, her face hardening with a look if determination. "We're going to kick ass!" she added determinedly.

 _Alright, but let's be careful,_ Blaze thought, before heading out the door, Sinon following. Once they reached the outside, she took over the charge, Blaze content to fall in behind while she lead him to a good hunting spot.

"Let's get to work, she cried out happily, before charging in head first. Blaze sighed, before charging in. Although he was stronger than Sinon both IRL and currently in game, since she used a heavier weapon,

she could take out the boars with one sword skill. Blaze on the other hand, had to get in at least two, sometimes three hits with a sword skill. He quickly found it easier to cover for Sinon, taking the occasional kills when her first strike didn't make it.

"Want to take a break?" she called, huffing with exhaustion after they'd killed about twenty boars. Blaze smiled, before leading her to a miniature safe area by a well. He and Sinon drank from their water flask before topping off with the well water.

"Aside the whole trap and death is real, what do you think of the game?" Sinon asked as they rested, sitting against a wall close by the well.

Blaze smiled. "Well, it's amazing, really. In someways, I'm actually glad I got trapped in her with you, not that I'd want us to be trapped in the first place."

Sinon let out a sigh. "You don't blame me, do you?" She asked sadly.

"No, I don't," he admitted, grabbing her hand. "Sinon, we've been friends for five years now. I know you are not the kind of girl to want to trap someone here."

Smiling at him, she squeezed his hand. "Thank you blaze. Yo... you have no idea how relieved I am to know you don't blame me. Had I'd known Kayaba was planning this..." she trailed off, glancing down briefly.

"Hey, look at me," Blaze began, holding her face gently. "Nobody knew about this being his plan except maybe a select few in his company. So don't beat yourself up over this, alright?"

Sinon stared into his blue eyes for a moment before collapsing into his shoulder. "I... I'll try. But it's not easy."

Blaze simply held her, and he felt as if he could have done that forever. However, a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Blaze... Shino... what are you doing here?"

Blaze glanced up to see none other than Asuna Yukki. "We... uh … both got SAO, but as for why we are here."

"I've come to rely on Blaze quite a lot over the past 24 hours." She began, blushing. We've dated in secrete for the past two months, but well, you know..."

"Being trapped in game has you down? Don't worry, I understand." Asuna finished, briefly lifting up her cloak and sitting down with them. "Never thought we'd be trapped together in a game like this," she whispered.

Blaze glanced at Sinon, who nodded. "We should probably travel together. With the death penalty being so severe..."

Asuna nodded, and Blaze sent her a party invite. Asuna accepted it.

"So... any information you need?" Sinon asked. To Blaze's guess, Asnsa nodded. "I could use tome tips, actually." she admitted.

As Blaze kept watched, Sinon went over the game mechanics with Asuna. All seemed quiet until Asuna began laughing. "He actually named himself Magna Defender?"

He let out a chuckle. " Yeah yeah... I know. But can you blame me? He's just..."

"A guy with a vendetta who acts like a jerk until a certain some one shows him there is still goodness in his heart." Sinon answered. "So yeah, we can blame you.

Blaze sank a bit mockingly. " Oh come on! That just makes him a better character!" he shouted lightly, though in mock exasperation. "I guess I do go on about him a lot though." He finished grudgingly.

"Welp, we ought get back to work," Sinon admitted, before walking toward the mobs, Blaze and Asuna following. _It's good to have friends,_ he thought to himself.

Asuna smiled as she began joining in with the mob killing feast, her eyes glowing with satisfaction every time she mad a kill. "Just remember what instructor Kirigaya taught me," she whispered. After her mother had discovered what Nonoyuki Sugou was doing and listened to Asuna's report of misconduct, her life had improved. No more suitors, and though her Kouyko, her mother, still had high expectations of her, Asuna's life went from training for high status marriage to self sufficiency.

So at the age of eleven, thanks to her mother, she was able to meet Blaze, to thank him for exposing Sugou. Shortly after that, she'd became friends with Blaze and Shino. Although their families where anything but high class, Kouyko had to admit that she respected their dedication to their desires to join the police, and when they announced they where taking Kendo under a former champion, her first words where, "Take Asuna with you."

It seems that training was paying dividends, albeit it was partially to blame for her being trapped in the game. She had begged Kouyko to buy her the game, claiming it's really help her to put her kendo skills to the test. That's how she got into SAO.

"Asuna, Switch!" Blaze called, causing her to freeze. "What's a switch?" she asked, however she blocked an attack as she realized Blaze had frozen up due to using a sword skill. "That's a switch," he muttered, shacking himself mentally.

"Well, sorry for not having played a VRMMO before!" she shouted.

Blaze seemed taken back by this. "I... I'm sorry Asuna, I didn't mean to be rude." he gazed down in shame.

"It's fine Blaze." Asuna sighed, patting his back briefly to show she forgave him.

"In a way it's kinda my fault as well," Sinon mentioned. "I should have told her about the switch concept. Sorry Asuna, Blaze."

Asuna glanced up at her. "Maybe we should retire early." she suggested. Blaze nodded. "Are we all at level two?" he asked, getting a nod from both of the girls. Then we ought to be good for the time being.

And so with Sinon leading the way, they began to make their way back into the town of beginnings.

On the way back, they picked up sleeping clothes. Asuna chose a white silk robe with pink tulips and a black silk gown, while Sinon chose a simplistic white tee shirt and orange sleeping shorts. Blaze chose black sleeping pants along with a lightweight dark blue shirt.

"So we are sharing the room and the bed for a week?" Asuna asked. Sinon shrugged. If we do that, we can afford our own rooms, though me and Blaze will share a room, and we can get better weapons and armor as well," She explained.

But... but... Sinon, Blaze will be in the same bed as well." She protested lightly.

Blaze sighed. Which is why Sinon will be between you and me," Blaze explained for the second time.

Sighing, she give in. "Fine fine..." However, she seemed reluctant with very good reason. But Sinon,,, being the beta and strategist she was, insisted on it. As the two love birds laid down, they fell asleep almost instantly.

Asuna on the other hand, kept waking up, before glancing at the sleeping duo. _They've been through so much... I can't blame them for wanting to get together,_ she thought, focusing on the two.

"Zeeka, how's my little warrior today?" Blaze mumbled in his sleep.

"I swear, you name our sun Zekka, I will kick your ass," Sinon whispered, also in her sleep.

Asune couldn't help but utter a quiet laugh at the two. _That's actually likely to happen, knowing those two,_ she realized with amusement. Letting out a yawn, she closed her eyes and managed to drift into sleep.

Birds began chirping outside when Blaze awoke. Rising gently, he was about to rise out of bed when he noticed that Sinon had a hold of Asuna's arm in the same way she had his the night before. _This... this is just too good to pass up!_ He thought deviously, laying back down and pretending to be asleep.

About an hour later, Sinon woke up to a nearby scream. She bolted up, Blaze joining her. "What's wrong," she asked, noticing Asuna clutching her arm.

"Si...Sinon...Sinonsan... why'd you have my arm like that," Asuna asked nervously.

Sinon's mouth opened wide for a moment. "Asuna... I... I'm so sorry, I didn't realize..." she could feel her cheeks blushing and glanced down in shame. "Sorry Asuna."

Asuna let go of her arm. "No...no... it's alright... you just surprised me." she admitted, calming down her gaze for a moment. Sinon then looked at Blaze, who had a neutral look on his face. _Damn you, I can never tell what you're thinking when you do that!_ She thought.

Blaze glanced out the window. "I noticed a lot of children out in the street. I'd like to see how they are doing." he replied, however, Sinon grabbed his hand. "I can do that, if you can train Sinon for me," she offered. Blaze shrugged. "Sure, let's go Asuna," he agreed, and Sinon watched the two head out. Before heading out herself.

Eventually she founded a group of kids crying. _So they are not all gone. But if I don't do something soon, these kids may parish,_ she thought, knowing what Blaze was wanting to do. "It's going to be okay little ones," she whispered keeling down to their level.

A girl in a white dress began crying. "Some mean players took all of our stuff," she whispered. "We... we had to beg for clothes, even," she added, before launching herself into Sinon's chest, crying.

Sinon hugged the girl. "Don't worry... me and my boyfriend will do what we can." She soothed. _Is this how Blaze felt when his fathered kidnapped me?_ She wondered. _Worried, scared, concerned, and wanting to make things right?_ "Can you tell me who did this?" she asked.

The one word which came out of the girl's mouth would haunt her for over half the game. "Kibaou."


End file.
